Street Burglar Encounter
by cartoonman412
Summary: There are street burglars out in Great Lakes City and they're stealing everything they see in sight. It's up to Lincoln, Clyde, Ronnie Anne and Sid to fight them off right before it's way too late. Sid blinds the street burglars with her sparkling bellybutton gem and they take the street burglars to the jail tower.


**Scene 1: The Loud family members' apartment 1st floor **

Lincoln and his 10 sisters are in the living room and are figuring out what to do around here.

Lincoln: "So, Lola, Lana, girls, what do you wanna do today?"

Lynn: "I don't know, Lincoln, what do you wanna do today, Lisa?"

Lisa: "I don't know, Lynn, what do you wanna do today, Lucy?"

Lucy: "I don't know, Lisa, what do you suggest, Lori?"

Lori: "Well, I suggest we watch something on television."

Leni: "Hey, that's such a super good idea,"

Luna: "let's watch _The Adventures of the Justice Pals_."

Lincoln: "Hey, what a super good idea."

The siblings begin watching an episode of _The Adventures of the Justice Pals_ 'til a news report comes right on the television screen.

_**News Report Announcer: "We interrupt this program to bring you this fast breaking news report."**_

_**Katherine Mulligan: "This just in, 3 street burglars have just emerged in Great Lakes City and they're stealing every single thing they see in sight."**_

Lola: "What the crud?!"

Lana: "I can't believe this!"

Lori: "Neither can we,"

Leni: "it's totes shocking."

_**Diamond Justin: "Well, gang,"**_

_**Humphrey Nightmare: "this is it,"**_

_**Frankie Danger: "this is the 1 we been waiting for,"**_

_**Diamond Justin: "the Great Lakes City sparkle diamond,"**_

_**Humphrey Nightmare: "the golden vase,"**_

_**Frankie Danger: "and the clock shop."**_

_**Katherine Mulligan: "Will those street burglars be stopped and arrested? who's gonna stop this burglary? Katherine Mulligan, Channel 8 News."**_

Lincoln: "Man, I don't believe this, I gotta go tell Clyde, Ronnie Anne and Sid right away."

Luna: "Okay, Lincoln,"

Lynn: "suit yourself,"

Lori: "you, Clyde, Ronnie Anne and Sid are super spy agents,"

Leni: "and also the Action Troopers as well too."

Lincoln exits the living room and goes right outside to tell Clyde, Ronnie Anne and Sid about the street burglary.

**The McBride family members' apartment 2nd floor **

Lincoln: "Clyde, something terrible and horrible's happening in Great Lakes City, come with me, we'll go tell Ronnie Anne and Sid about it."

Clyde: "Okay, Lincoln, I'll go with you."

Lincoln and Clyde exit their apartment and take the elevator right up to the Santiago's 3rd floor apartment.

**The Santiago family members' apartment 3rd floor **

Lincoln, Clyde and Ronnie Anne are in the Santiago family members' living room.

Lincoln: "Ronnie Anne, guess what?"

Clyde: "Great Lakes City's bein' robbed by street burglars."

Ronnie Anne: "I know, you boys don't need to tell me too much about anything, I'll go with both of you, and we'll tell Sid to come along with the 3 of us right away."

Lincoln, Clyde and Ronnie Anne walk around on their way to the Chang family members' apartment.

**The Chang family members' apartment **

Lincoln: "Great Lakes City's being robbed by street burglars, Sid,"

Clyde: "you need to come with all of us."

Sid: "Okay, I'll go with you guys, just as long as Adelaide's being entertained by her most favorite television shows."

The 4 best friends for life and lovebirds walk around on their way to downtown Great Lakes City.

**Downtown Great Lakes City **

Lincoln: "Now stay silent, you guys,"

Clyde: "don't make 1 single sound."

Ronnie Anne: "You mean Sid and I can't even laugh or sing or speak?"

Sid: "or even whistle to ourselves?"

Sid: [Whistling Innocently And Casually]

Lincoln: "That's exactly what I meant."

Ronnie Anne: "Sid, stop that annoying whistling, you're gonna make the street burglars hear you."

Sid: "Sorry 'bout that, you guys, I'll just concentrate on what we're doing."

The 4 best friends for life and lovebirds continue walking around to spy on the street burglars.

Clyde: "Pepper spray?"

Lincoln: "got it."

Ronnie Anne: "jar of wasps?"

Clyde: "sure do."

Sid: "Good, now we can defend ourselves against those street burglars."

The 4 best friends for life and lovebirds continue walking around and the street burglar's voices are heard.

Diamond Justin: "There they are,"

Humphrey Nightmare: "grab them, gang."

Lincoln: "Ronnie Anne, Sid,"

Clyde: "look out,"

Lincoln: "they're coming right towards us!"

Ronnie Anne: "What should we do around here?!"

Sid: "Lincoln, Clyde, Ronnie Anne, you guys wait right here, I got a super good idea."

Sid walks around on her way back to the Chang family members' apartment and finds an entire box of her sparkling gem collection.

Sid: "My sparkling gem collection. now let's see what we got here: sparkling ear gems, sparkling finger and thumb gems, (she pulls out a bright blue gem.) here it is: sparkling bellybutton gem."

Sid puts her bright blue t-shirt up a bit and ties the bright blue gem right around the middle of her stomach and right now she's got a shiny sparkling bellybutton.

Ronnie Anne: "Sid, come on, we don't have time for you to put any sparkle gems in your bellybutton."

Sid: "No, it's gonna blind the street burglars."

The 4 best friends for life and lovebirds begin sneaking right around the street burglars.

Ronnie Anne: "Okay, Sid, do the action with that sparkling bellybutton gem."

Sid: "Okay, Ronnie Anne, I'll do it. (she looks right at the street burglars.) do any of you street burglars wanna see my shiny sparkling bellybutton?"

Sid shows her sparkling bellybutton gem to the street burglars.

Diamond Justin: "Whoooooooa,"

Humphrey Nightmare: "that's 1 shiny sparkling bellybutton she's got there!"

Lincoln: "Good job there, Sid,"

Clyde; "now we can do the rest of the action."

Lincoln uses the pepper spray, Clyde uses his jar of wasps and Ronnie Anne uses her martial arts karate kicks.

Ronnie Anne: "Hiiiiiiii-yaaaaaaaaaaa!"

The street burglars are now blind and knocked out.

Lincoln: "Well,"

Ronnie Anne: "they're knocked out right now,"

Sid: "let's take them right over to the police department and have them arrest them right away."

The 4 best friends for life and lovebirds drag the blind and knocked out street burglars on their way to the Great Lakes City Police Department.

**The Great Lakes City Police Department **

Officer James Cooper: "Hi there, young citizens,"

Officer Denise Anderson: "what can we do for you guys here?"

Lincoln: "We want you to arrest these street burglars right away."

Officer James Cooper: "Okay,"

Officer Denise Anderson: "we'll do that right away."

The 2 police officers put handcuffs on the street burglars and take them right over to their police cars and drive around on their way to the jail tower.

Diamond Justin: "And we would've got away with it as well too,"

Humphrey Nightmare: "if those meddling young kids never got involved!"

The street burglars are now arrested and put in the jail tower.

Ronnie Anne: "Well, we finally did it,"

Lincoln: "we finally arrested the street burglars,"

Sid: "and it's all thanks to my shiny sparkling bellybutton."

Clyde: "Come on, let's all go back home to tell everybody about it."

**Back home outside the apartment **

Lincoln: "And so,"

Clyde: "we used every single weapon,"

Ronnie Anne: "and knocked those street burglars out,"

Sid: "and I even used my sparkling bellybutton gem."

Leni: "Oh my gosh,"

Lori: "that's literally super thrilling,"

Luna: "you guys are super brave, heroic and fearless,"

Lynn: "the street burglar nightmare's finally over,"

Lola: "and it's all thanks to those police officers."

Lisa: "Well technically, I would say that Sid Chang's sure got 1 shiny sparkling-"

Adelaide (poking right at Sid's sparkling bellybutton gem): bellybutton!"

Sid: [Chuckling A Bit] "I know, Adelaide, I sure do got a shiny sparkling bellybutton due to my sparkling bellybutton gem."

Lana: "Oh boy,"

Lola: "here we go again."

Fade to a black screen...


End file.
